Please Don't Go Away
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are married and they have twins, one boy and one girl. They mixed and matched the DNA so they're both biologically theirs. Everything is going great until one day, when the twins are four, they get some terrible news that could change their lives forever. One Shot. Klaine. Blangst.


Blaine is looking at his baby girl, holding her in his arms. He feels like he could just cry tears of joy, and he doesn't even realize that that's exactly what he's doing. He thinks that he couldn't possibly be happier than he is in that very moment.

But he's wrong.

He looks over at Kurt, who is holding their son. Then the tears begin flowing faster over his salt-stained cheeks and he grins at his husband.

Now he _knows _he couldn't be happier.

Okay, he does get a little happier when Kurt walks over to him and kisses him softly on the lips. "She has your eyes," Blaine whispers.

"And he has your eyebrows," Kurt teases.

Blaine pouts. "I feel sorry for him," he says. Kurt giggles and kisses him again.

"Lisa and Braxton," Kurt murmurs, mostly to himself as he looks between his two-month-old twins. "They're perfect, you know," he informs Blaine, as if his husband doesn't already know. "They're all ours and they're absolutely perfect."

_Now _Blaine couldn't be happier.

* * *

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Kurt demands angrily, hot tears burning his face as Blaine holds him close to his chest. "She's only four years old!" he cries, his voice breaking.

The doctor sighs, unsure of what to say exactly. "Mr. and Mr. Hummel," he begins, "I know this is hard to hear but—"

"Let's go, Blaine," Kurt mutters, already tugging his husband towards their daughter's hospital room. Blaine follows him and his hands start shaking when they reach Lisa's room. Braxton is already seated in one of the cushioned chairs along the wall, watching his sleeping sister.

"Blaine, I can't lose her," Kurt says quickly as he cries into Blaine's chest. "Not like this, _especially _not like this. It's the exact same thing that killed my mom," he whispers so their son won't hear.

"Hey, we're not going to lose her," Blaine murmurs shakily, rubbing Kurt's back as they stand beside their sick daughter's bed. "They're doing everything they can. I've been calling all around to see if there are any specialists who can help her and I promise I'm trying—"

"You're not trying hard enough," Kurt snaps, pulling out of Blaine's arms as his husband stares at him in shock. "She's _dying_," he whispers, his voice cracking in his effort to keep his son from hearing them across the room. "Our daughter is sick and you don't even seem to be fighting it. I didn't fight my mom's death because I didn't know what was happening but you _do know _and I can't believe you're just standing by!" he rants angrily, tears raging down his angelic face as Blaine watches him with a dejected expression.

"Kurt, I…" he trails off brokenly, his own tears falling. He hears Kurt's angry words that, logically, he knows Kurt doesn't mean. But he's not thinking logically. He turns and buries his face in his hands, his elbows digging into his knees and his palms digging into his eyes. "I keep trying and trying but I'm just as scared and lost as you are," he sobs, his shoulders shaking. "She has cancer and there isn't a thing I can do about it and I can't save her and this whole thing is my _fault_—"

He's cut off by Kurt's lips pressing against his own in a salty kiss, and he relaxes into it, reaching out to hold both of Kurt's hands in his. When they break apart, Kurt pulls his husband into a hug. "This isn't your fault. I didn't mean that," he admits. "I'm just angry…"

"Angry at me?" he asks Kurt, quietly.

"No," Kurt shakes his head. "Angry at the world, I guess… Angry at fate. Angry at whoever decided that four is a good age to be taken away like this."

Blaine doesn't say anything after that, but he understands. He understands that all they can do now is hope for the best and take their anger out on their pillows at night as they hold each other and cry.

* * *

**One Year Later: **

"Blaine," Kurt whispers gently in his ear, shaking his shoulders. Blaine leans against him on the uncomfortable bench in the hospital, slowly waking up. "Blaine, wake up."

"What happened?" he asks groggily. When he takes in the hospital scenery, he wakes up more thoroughly and looks at Kurt in panic. "Is she okay?"

"She's more than okay," Kurt answers, grinning and kissing Blaine as happy tears streamed down his face. "Blaine, it's a miracle. They… they said she's in remission. So she's still a little sick, but she's… Blaine she's cured. She's going to be okay." Blaine listens to him, shocked and stunned and rejoicing all at once.

"She's going to be okay," Blaine repeats, just to hear it again. "She's going to be okay." They both laugh happily, kissing and hugging in celebration. Together, they rush to their daughter's room, where both of their children are waiting for news. Blaine surges forward and kisses his daughter's forehead, holding her face in his hands gently as she lay in bed. "You're going to be just fine, sweetheart. I told you I'd never give you up without a fight," he whispers, his tears falling onto her face as she grins and hugs him.

Kurt holds Braxton in his arms as they walk over to Lisa and Blaine. They're all just crying together and the twins are just grinning broadly at their daddies.

"_No one_ pushes the Hummels around," Kurt tells them, and they all laugh happily through their tears of relief.

They're a family, and they promised to always stick together, no matter what.

Lisa wasn't the only one who was healed that day. They all needed a little good news.

They couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: Verysiriusly prompted me to write this Blangst fic, so I made a little one shot with a little bit of fluff and a little bit of angst and tears. The only reason it's so short is because I'm working on other fics right now and I want to keep working on those. **

**Enjoy! :)**


End file.
